


It all Started with a Dress

by Zeetrip



Series: Frostish [17]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: A story about one of my Original Characters, F/F, F/M, Frostish, Frostish au, M/M, time capsule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetrip/pseuds/Zeetrip
Summary: A story about my OC, Anwyll and I wanted to write this for so long and now I will.I do not own Promare.My ocs are Anwyll, Noah McLing, Trinity Thymos, Anwyll Fex, Elaine, Joshua McLing, Priscilla McLing, Destiny McLing, and many others that aren't in Promare.
Relationships: Aina Ardebit/Lucia Fex, Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Thyma/Varys Truss
Series: Frostish [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623349
Kudos: 2





	1. Time Capsule

A woman in her early thirties looked through some boxes that were mostly, filled with clothes. Which she expected because her mother's life was about clothes, decorations and stuff to do with fashion but it was mostly with his friends. His friends were more important to him than any piece of clothing.

"PRISS?"

The young woman jumped and dropped a box that had some old sketch books of clothes.

A man then rushed upstairs to see the woman by the box. "What are you doing, Priss? I thought you were helping mom and dad?"

"I am, we're just waiting for the cookies to bake now." Priss told her older brother while picking up the box she dropped. "And I wanted to come to the attic and look at old memories."

"Priscilla? Is Joshua up there with you?" They heard an old voice call to her.

"Yeah, mom. He's up here." Priss told her mother.

"Well, bring me up. I want to see my time capsule." Their mother told them. Joshua went down to see his mother in a wheelchair and dressed in his favorite violet dress and pink apron.

Joshua turned his mom backwards and carefully, made the wheelchair go up without making his mom fall. "I got ya mom."

"Thank you, Josh." His mom told him with a smile and once he was in the attic, he looked over to his daughter who held a box of his old sketchbooks. "I see you found some of my work, Priss."

Priss looked down at the box and nodded. "Yeah, but I'm more interested in your time capsule."

"Me too." Josh told his mom and walked over to face him. "We want to see it too."

"Alright, but I want your husband," he pointed at his daughter before pointing to his son, "and your baby sister as well as your cousins-at-heart here. I think it's best if you all come and see it together."

"We heard Uncle Anwyll." Another man came up followed by two women.

One woman had half spiky blue hair on her right and straight, light lime green hair on her left. Her eyes were two different colors with teal on the left and magenta on the right.

The other woman had eyes that go from blue to red and her hair was blue hair with red streaks.

And the young man had blue eyes and medium-length blond hair with pink tips. He looked at him with an excited smile and spoke again. "And we want to see it too."

Their uncle Anwyll gave a smile and pointed to the left. "That way."

Josh pushed his mother's wheelchair to the left side of the room where something big and long was covered with a sheet.

Anwyll took the sheet off to reveal a huge trunk that was pink and violet with some metal latches. "It's been years since I've seen this thing."

"How many years?" His godson a.k.a his son-in-law, asked him with a curious face.

"If I remember correctly, I'd say it was after I had Destiny." His godfather answered, not a hundred percent sure. "Old age is here with me, so I don't remember much."

"Do you remember enough to tell us the story of your life, mom?" Josh asked his mother, sitting next to a chair by his sister and brother-in-law.

"Yeah, we want to know more about your life with our parents and with Uncle Noah." His eldest goddaughter with the bicolored eyes nodded with excitement.

"WAIT! MOM'S SHARING HIS LIFE STORY!?" Another young woman came up with excitement.

"Wait for us guys." Another man came in, behind the woman.

"Yeah! Come on up, Destiny, Junior." Priss told the two and Destiny went over and accepted a seat next to her older sister.

"Can you guys please stop calling me Junior when my dad's not around and just call me Varys?" Junior asked his family, half begging.

"Afraid not." Josh shrugged with a smirk.

Junior looked liked a male version of his mother with perfect green eyes and brown hair with two orange streaks.

Anwyll smiled at all of the adults in the room and gave a few giggles before giving a nod. "I would be happy to share my story. But first..."

Anwyll dug into the trunk and took out a small dress that would fit an elementary school student. It was pink on the top and shaded with violet on the bottom and it had rose gold glitter that matched both Anwyll's and Priss's eyes.

"I would like to show you kids this." Anwyll told them with a proud smile. "This little dress right here was the one thing that helped me discover who I was. And who I was meant to be."

"Really?" Priss took the dress from her mother and looked at it closely. "It's beautiful. Did grandpa Joshua make this for you?"

"He did, many years ago." Anwyll nodded, digging in his chest once again.


	2. Good Advice from Loving Parents

Boys are gross, messy, and weird. At least that's what all the little girls said back in elementary school.

A little boy with rose gold eyes and black hair in a neat bob was hanging out with a group of boys, digging in the mud in the meadow.

"Hey guys, what did you all find?" One of the boys said from the group, holding a handful of worms, clenched in his hand. "I found worms."

"I found broken rocks." Another boy said.

"I found rocks and melted them!" Another boy said and showed the boys some of the magma in his hands.

"Nice!" All the boys said in unison.

One boy turned to the ravenette and called out to him. "Hey, Anwyll? What did you find?"

"Nothing that'll interest you guys." Anwyll admitted and gave a sad look towards them.

"Let us see." The boys walked over to him, waiting for Anwyll to show them what he found.

"I found some four-leaf clovers and some tulips." Anwyll showed them the plants only to get disappointed looks from his friends.

"Seriously, you're probably better off with girls." One of the boys said before the boys walked back to the school.

Anwyll was left alone and looked down at his little treasures with quivering lips.

Ever since he started school, he tried to be like the boys and do what they did but nothing worked out.

He was different from the other boys; he could tell from his ways. Like on show-and-tell one year, he showed the class his bead collection and the girls gathered around to see how pretty they looked. The boys, on the other hand, weren't interested in them at all.

Then, there was a time that the boys brought a snake to the playground and Anwyll and all the girls ran away, screaming.

After that, there was a time he didn't want to get dirty because he doesn't want to get the classroom messy and get the teachers upset.

And then, there's today, where he found cute and tiny plants only to not impress his so-called friends.

Because of all this he was alone and he didn't know what to do.

Was he really more fit for girls? Should he try being with the girls? What should he do?

He really doesn't know. Maybe his parents can help with this situation.

* * *

Once Anwyll came home, he was sitting in the rocking chair and told his parents. "The boys said that maybe I'm better off with girls. But I'm not a girl even though I do girly things. Is there something wrong with me mommy, daddy?"

"No, honey." Genevieve went over and hugged her little boy and patted his hair that's like her own. "Nothing's wrong with you. You're perfect just the way you are."

"Anwyll, remember when we told you that everybody is different?" Joshua walked over and looked down at his boy with comforting, rose gold eyes.

Anwyll nodded.

"Well, kiddo. You're different as well but other boys see it as weird." Joshua kneeled down to his only child and patted his head. "Why don't you try hanging out with the girls tomorrow?"

"Why?" The innocent little boy asked his father with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I think maybe you'll get along with girls better." Joshua answered his little boy. "Maybe what they say is true but don't take it as a bad thing. Take it as an opportunity because maybe you're not meant to be like the other boys."

Anwyll would say he agreed but what if the girls didn't want to be near him or think he's trying to do some sort of prank? A lot of things can go wrong but then again, what if this could work?

It's a chance and it's worth a shot.

"Okay. I'll do it daddy." Anwyll gave a small smile to his father.

"Good." Joshua rolled up his sleeves before taking Anwyll in his arms. "Now then, how about I make you some new clothes for tomorrow?"

Anwyll nodded with an excited smile.

* * *

The next day, Anwyll came to school, wearing a dress that his father made for him. With pink at the top and shaded with violet at the bottom with some rose gold glitter.

He was nervous to show it to the entire class but he had to give this a try. So, he walked to the front of the building and went to his classroom to be met with stares from everyone, even the teacher.

The stares made him feel small like a tiny snowflake in the desert. And he felt so embarrassed, that frost started to cover his cheeks in a blush.

"Well, don't you look beautiful."

Anwyll shot his eyes at the teacher with shock and confusion. "Huh?"

"You look beautiful." His teacher repeated with a smile and she came over to escort him to his desk. "Now that everyone's here, we can begin our lesson."

Once the teacher started talking, Anwyll kept feeling the stares of all the students around him.

Frost covered his cheeks once again, feeling scared and nervous of what the others think of his clothes.

* * *

It was finally recess and Anwyll walked around the field, feeling the nervousness coming back. He really didn't want to get bullied and he hopes that no one will bully him.

"Anwyll, you look so pretty." One of the girls walked over and complemented him with a smile.

Anwyll turned to the girl he knows as Aina Ardebit who gave him a smile and looked at his dress in fascination.

"Pink and violet suit you so well, Anwyll. And the glitter matches your eyes." Another girl, Lucia Fex, told him with a smile.

"Where did you get this dress? I want one too." Thyma touched his dress and felt the cloth. "And it feels so soft."

"Thank you." He told the girls, feeling more confident in his outfit. "My daddy made it for me."

"Your daddy!?" Thyma asked with shock. "He did a great job, is he a fashion designer?"

"He's a tailor." Anwyll answered her question. "My mommy is an interior decorator."

"What's that?" Thyma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She makes homes look pretty." Anwyll answered before he felt someone tap on his shoulder. Anwyll turned around and saw two other boys that he recognized as Lio Fotia and Meis from the class next door. "Hi Meis, Lio. Can I help you two?"

The two nodded and went antsy before Lio spoke up. "Yeah. We like your dress and we were wondering..."

"Do you... have any other dresses we can borrow?" Meis finished with a bigger blush. "Please?"

"This is actually my first dress, so I really don't." Anwyll told them which causes them to look disappointed.

"Okay, sorry to bother you." Meis said and turned away along with Lio.

"But..." Anwyll reached his hand out to them.

Meis and Lio turned back to him with some hope written on their eyes.

Anwyll didn't know why he said that. What is he gonna say? He knows he can't ask his father to make more dresses since he has other work to do. Although, he's always been interested in his parents' creative jobs, so what if he could male clothes for them? "I could try to make you guys dresses."

"You will!?" Lio and Meis shined with bright smiles.

"You will!?" The girls asked with shock.

"You know how to make clothes?" Thyma asked after the ravenette.

"Not yet but I can learn."

* * *

"DADDY?"

"Attic." Anwyll heard his father call from upstairs.

Anwyll rushed to the attic and saw his father, looking through a trunk filled with old stuff. Joshua looked over to his son and gave a bright smile. "Hey buddy, how was school?"

"It was great!" Anwyll rushed over and hugged his father. "A lot of people liked my dress and I was able to fit in with the girls!"

"Alright." Joshua gave a proud smile to his boy. "Are you happier with them then when you were with the boys?"

Anwyll nodded but then he looked over to the chest that his father was looking in. "What are you doing with this thing, daddy?"

"Oh, yeah." Joshua brought Anwyll into his arms and let his boy look inside.

The trunk had some old clothes with some pictures of his father when he was younger. There was also a skateboard, decorated with chocolate bars and sodas. And a very old sewing kit that went along with an old sewing machine.

"What's all this?" Anwyll looked at his father with curiosity.

"This is my time capsule and these are some of my treasures." Joshua set Anwyll down and took out his skateboard with a small smile. "This is my old skateboard that I used to ride all the time. Took it to school, to work and I even met your mother thanks to this thing."

"How?"

"I was going to work one day, and I spotted your mom working at a flower shop, downtown called Happy Plants." Joshua sat down by a chair by the trunk before looking at his son once again. "Once I spotted her with her lovely black hair and opal eyes, I felt my ice going out of control and I accidentally slipped and hit one of the street lights."

"Oh no." Anwyll gave a gasp.

"Don't worry, your dad is tough even back then I was." Joshua gave a smile full of pride before looking at Anwyll once again. "Your mom was concerned and she ran over to me and helped me up. During that time, we got to know each other better. She was from Wales and was studying abroad in Promepolis and she was working at Happy Plants because she needed money and plants were one of the things she was good at."

"I'm still good at them, Josh." Genevieve came into the attic, playfully scolding her husband while taking some of his chocolate brown hair in her hands.

"I didn't say you were bad now, Ginny." Joshua defended himself before she could pull any of his hair out.

"What else happened mommy, daddy?" Anwyll asked his parents with a smile.

"Well, your mom and I were always together after that and after we graduated from college, we got married and had you." Joshua told his boy with a soft smile.

"Wow." Anwyll clapped in approval before looking at the old sewing machine. "Is that your first sewing machine?"

"Yep." Joshua nodded. "It first belonged to your great-grandma, Rose Petunia who was a fashion designer in Paris." Joshua took out the sewing machine and showed it to his son. "I was fascinated by her work and I asked if I could help with her sewing. She was a bit surprised since she thought I wouldn't be interested but she was happy to teach me everything she knew."

"Cool." Anwyll touched the old machine and admired all of its history and glory.

"If you want, I can teach you how to sew, Anwyll." Joshua offered with a smile.

"Really!?"

Joshua nodded. "It'll take a while before you get the hang of it but are you willing to do so?"

"Yes!" Anwyll answered without a second thought. He's determined and he's willing to give it his all, let's hope his eyes showed it just as much as his face.

Joshua was a bit surprised by the fast answer but he wasn't complaining, for he gave a proud smile. "Alright."

* * *

The sewing, the fabric and the measurements were okay but the lessons were hard. He spent a lot of nights with his father, learning everything there was about sewing and colors and what not. Some of this stuff he had to read but his father mostly read to him because he didn't know some of the words.

But it was all worth it. It took forever but by the time the end of the year came, he was able to make dresses for his friends.

They didn't have anything fancy since Anwyll is still a beginner but they didn't mind at all. They were still thankful for the clothes he made and they praised him for his hard work.

For Lio, Meis, and Thyma, he made black dresses because black is traditionally worn by Burnish. Speaking of Lio, him and Anwyll were not only the same height but also the same size too, that's a coincidence.

He also made white dresses for Aina, Lucia and himself because they're Frostish and Anwyll wanted to go traditional for his first time for all his friends.

And he figured out why Lio and Meis wanted to wear dresses. It was because they wanted the two boys named Galo and Gueira to notice them.

And notice them they did because those two were blushing by the time they saw Meis and Lio in the dresses.

Anwyll was so happy to see the event that he smiled big and proud.

He couldn't wait until he got home to his parents and explain everything that happened on his best day ever.

But once he got home, he didn't see the once happy home and loving parents he lived with.

But a home that was destroyed by another Frostish's ice.


	3. President of the Sewing Club

It's been a few years since his parents died in that accident and it turns out that a new Frostish murderer was on the lose that day.

The police managed to get him and take him to justice. Which makes Anwyll happy because now that that man was locked up, his parents can rest in peace.

But he still missed them and he wishes that he could have at least told them how much he loved them.

After that day, he stayed in a foster home along with Galo and Lio and they were with him for a really long time, along with his other friends.

While growing up, Anwyll practiced his sewing skills and made his own clothes throughout the years. And in his last year of middle school, he decided that he wanted to become a fashion designer and he'll do anything to achieve that dream.

And he did like Galo in the past but he knows that Galo and Lio loved each other and he respects and supports their relationship.

He was also the one who helped them start dating too, thanks to love letters. Although, they both knew that it was his handwriting since he's the only one in the group who writes cursive all the time.

Now, they're in High School and everyone's trying out for clubs.

Galo's gonna join the Gardening Club because he wants to make flowers for Lio. Lio's gonna join band and learn to play the piano. Gueira, Thyma, and Lucia are gonna be in robotics. Aina is gonna do cheerleading, soccer, and track. Meis is gonna do cooking club.

"Hey Anwyll!" Galo called out to the distance by the drinking fountains with all his other friends.

Anwyll walked away from the club sign ups and walked over to them. "Hey guys."

"Signed up for anything yet?" Lio asked with a small smile.

"Anime and Art club so far but I really want to see if they have a sewing club." Anwyll answered.

"That would be over there." Lucia pointed to the booth where only one girl was sitting, waiting for someone to come and sign up.

"Yes!" Anwyll's eyes lit up with joy and hope and he waved to Lucia before leaving. "Thanks Lucia."

Anwyll walked over to the girl and waved to her. "Hello, is this the Sewing club?"

The girl's eyes lit up when she saw him and she nodded with a smile. "It is. Are you interested?"

Anwyll nodded with excitement. "I'm ready to sign up!"

* * *

The day for Sewing club finally, arrived and Anwyll just couldn't hold still. Once he stepped foot into the room, he quickly took his seat and waited patiently for the President to come in.

Once she came in, two other girls along with the art teacher came in and started the club.

"Alright, ladies." The President greeted but then turned to Anwyll. "And gentleman."

Anwyll nodded.

"We're gonna start with learn about the basics of Sewing..."

* * *

"Anwyll..."

The girls and even the teacher stood in shock once they set eyes on Anwyll's, already finished projects.

Their first assignment was to make baby blankets that can either be pink or blue. And they had two weeks to finish them but Anwyll was able to get two done overnight with one pink and one blue. They even had little designs on them with the pink one having purple butterflies and the blue one, decorated with red birds.

"How did you do these in such a short time?" The President of the club asked with shock and amazement.

"Well, my dad was a tailor and he taught me a lot about sewing and I practiced a lot ever since I was still in elementary school. And I got so excited for the project that I just couldn't hold still so, I continued to sew until they were done." Anwyll explained, feeling good about it.

"How long did it take you to finish?" The art teacher asked.

"All night ma'am."

"All night!?" The teacher's eyes widened in disbelief.

Anwyll nodded. "Yeah, I take some all nighters whenever I work on my sewing."

"And you said you practiced a lot?" The President asked, looking at the cloth again. "Can you male these again?"

Anwyll nodded and took out a needle and pink thread.

* * *

"OH MY PROMARE! REALLY!?" Galo asked in disbelief. "They made you the new President of the Sewing club that fast!?"

"Apparently." Anwyll looked to the side. "All it took was for them to watch me make more baby blankets in the shortest amount of time and then SHAZAM! I'm the new Sewing club President."

"You're speaking like it's a bad thing."

"It is a bad thing, Lio." Anwyll put his head down and put his hands on his forehead. "I've never been a leader like this before and I'm scared about this."

"Hey." Galo pointed his finger at him. "We believe you can do this. You're the best at sewing as far as we know and you can do this."

"Have confidence and believe in yourself." Gueira told Anwyll as well and scooted closer to him. "You can do it."

"We all believe in you." Aina cheered on as well as the rest of his friends.

Frost covered Anwyll's cheeks and he gave a smile to all of his friends with love. "Thanks you guys. What would I do without you?"


	4. DJ Needy Noah

Graduating from high school, four years of fashion school, and a lot of work to get a boutique later, Anwyll made it to his dream. And now, he's the fashion designer of White Rose that's by Burning Rescue, where Galo and Lio worked.

He named his boutique White Rose because he loves white roses and he just feels like it's the right name for his boutique.

He hopes that he'll get customers soon and sell some of his things.

Whenever Anwyll didn't work though, he would check on his Galo and Lio who were now husbands and have a little girl named Trinity Thymos. She's a beautiful little girl named after Lio's mother and she looks like a combination of both Galo and Lio but she looks a little more like Lio. She's actually a Frost Burn with half spiky blue hair on her right and straight light lime green hair on her left. Her eyes were even different with her left magenta and right teal.

He's super happy for them and he felt honored when Galo and Lio told him they wanted him to be the godfather.

But it's not just Trinity, he's also the godfather of two other children that his friends had as well.

Believe it or not, Aina and Lucia named their little Frostish boy after him. Little Anwyll Fex looks like a male version of his mom, Aina with blue eyes and medium-length blond hair with pink tips.

He was so shocked to hear that his godson was named after him and he asked them why they named him Anwyll.

 _"Because you've done so much for us and we think he deserves that name."_ Aina told him many years ago.

 _"Plus, you told us your name means beloved in Welsh, right? Well, a beloved friend and a beloved son and godson, we think it's perfect."_ Lucia added.

Promares and god, Anwyll was crying the next day and he felt so happy that he made a bunch of baby clothes overnight.

And then, a year after little Anwyll was born, Gueira and Meis's little Burnish girl, Elaine came into the world. She looks her mother, Meis but she shows both of her beautiful eyes that go from blue to red. And her hair is blue hair with red streaks, a beautiful little girl if you ask Anwyll.

He's so happy that he's a godfather to three little angels and another is on the way. Thyma and Varys announced that they're gonna have a baby too and Anwyll just felt so happy for them.

He's actually with his three little angels right now and doing their hair. He already put his hair in his usual bun and left a strand of hip-length, grey hair out. Now, he's doing his godchildren's hair and making them look fabulous.

"Hey, Uncle Anwyll?"

"Yeah, Elaine?" Anwyll took a red hair clip and put it in Elaine's hair.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Anwyll shook his head. "No, I don't."

Elaine's eyes went wide as well as Trinity's and little Anwyll's.

"What!?" Trinity asked her godfather in shock. "How can someone as awesome and cool as you, not have a boyfriend?"

Anwyll gave a few giggles before looking at all of his godchildren. "I just didn't find the right man. I used to like Galo and Gueira did say he was in love with me."

"You used to like Uncle Galo!?" Little Anwyll asked, shocked to hear that.

"And my daddy said he liked you!?" Elaine asked her godfather.

Anwyll nodded. "Yeah, but I knew that Galo liked Lio and I've supported them ever since they got together. And Gueira? Well... Let's just say he wasn't the guy I was looking for."

"What guy are you looking for?" Trinity asked, taking a pencil and notepad out.

"Well, I like a strong guy who's taller than me." Anwyll tried to flex his arm but he didn't have that much muscle to flex like a strong guy. "And I would like someone who's hard working, kind-hearted and who's a really good listener."

"Do you want a rich guy?" Trinity listed on her notepad.

"No, because love doesn't cost a thing sweetie." Anwyll told her and put a hand on his chest. "I want a guy who will love me just as much as I would love him."

"Okay, what about powers or no powers?" Trinity asked.

"I don't care if they're Frostish, Burnish or a Non." Anwyll shook his head. "I care about all three of those people so, it doesn't matter to me."

"Okay." Trinity wrote the last thing down before looking at her godfather with a smile. "Thank you."

Anwyll raised an eyebrow at his eldest goddaughter. "Why did you write that stuff down?"

"Just wondering." Trinity shrugged, innocently.

Anwyll didn't believe it but he decided to let it go and move on to the next thing. He took out some measuring tape and looked over to Trinity again. "Alright, your guys' hair is done. Now, it's time for clothes."

"AWESOME!" His godchildren rejoiced with their arms in the air.

Anwyll laughed at their enthusiasm and walked over to Trinity. "Arms up."

Trinity did as she was told and let her godfather take her measurements. Once he was distracted, she looked over to her cousins-at-heart and winked at them.

And she received winks back.

* * *

"What are you kids up to?" Galo looked over at the kids who were plotting something on the coffee table. "Are you three planning to take over the world?"

"No." Little Anwyll answered. "We're gonna find Uncle Anwyll a boyfriend."

"Aww, that's so sweet." Thyma walked over to her godchildren with a proud smile.

"That is really sweet." Gueira walked over and looked at their work. "Do you know what Uncle Anwyll wants?"

"It's all in here." Trinity handed her notepad to her father.

"A strong guy who has a big heart, is hard working and it doesn't matter if he's a Frostish a Burnish or a Non." Galo read what's on it before turning to everyone else. "I think we can help with that."

"He's always been the matchmaker for us." Lio nodded in agreement. "Now it's time, I think we need to match him with someone."

"Hold up!" Lucia walked over to look at Trinity's list. "I think I might know just the guy who's all these things."

* * *

"You want me to do what?"

"Go on a blind date." Lucia repeated with a smile. "Aina and I met him when we were on our honeymoon and he's a real nice guy."

"Really?" Anwyll asked, feeling a bit uncertain.

Aina nodded. "Trust us, we think you're gonna like him too."

"What's his name?"

"Noah McLing." Lucia answered with a proud smile. "He's a Burnish and his type is feminine men who are shorter than him, beautiful, creative and kind-hearted."

"And that's all the things you are." Galo pointed out. "I think you guys will get along."

"Wait, are you guys taking about the DJ at that downtown bar, Dancing Lights?" Gueira asked.

"He works as a DJ?" Anwyll's eyes went wide before thinking about this. "That doesn't sound bad. In fact, that sounds like fun."

"He grew up with music and he loves his job." Aina told him.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to go on a blind date with him." Anwyll shrugged with a small smile. "Is he hot? And not just his flames."

Aina and Lucia exchanged smirks before looking at the ravenette again. "You'll find out."

* * *

Anwyll arrived at Dancing Lights where a lot of people were either drinking or dancing to the music. Or both.

Anwyll wore his favorite violet dress with white tights and a pink bolero jacket. He let his hair down just to look cute for this DJ, Noah McLing.

He looked up at the speakers to see a DJ but he couldn't see him properly with all the lights moving around and not shining at him directly.

Should he wait until all of this is over or what? He really doesn't know what he should do right now. He stopped drinking since Trinity was born and he didn't really want to dance because there were a lot of couples on the dance floor. And who wants to dance alone or feel and look like a loser in front of everyone.

He should probably wait somewhere and just look at his phone.

He walked over to a wall when he spotted a guy with strong muscles. His white hair was shaved on the sides and he looked really young and handsome. But is crimson eyes looked at Anwyll with a cold like stare.

Anwyll got nervous and just put his back to the wall, not making eye contact with the man.

"Hi."

Anwyll jumped and turned to the man who was looking at him with a small smile.

"Um..." Anwyll became a little more uncomfortable but was still able to speak. "Hi."

"You look beautiful." The man complemented. "What's the occasion?"

"Oh um..." Anwyll was feeling uncomfortable with this stranger but it was probably better than being with himself. "I'm here to meet someone."

"Oh. Me too."

"Really?"

The man nodded. "Yeah. Today's my day off and I'm supposed to meet him here but he's a no show so far. Wanna go get a drink?"

"Oh, thank you for the offer but I haven't had alcohol in a while." Anwyll told him as polite as he could.

"It'll be just for tonight. Wouldn't hurt to at least have one drink, right?" The man shrugged and offered his hand.

Anwyll looked at the man's hand with hesitation. Should he really accept the offer? He shouldn't be with strangers, especially those that would make him uncomfortable. But this guy didn't seem all that bad and he's being nice so it wouldn't hurt to have a drink, right?

"Okay." Anwyll took his hand and the two went over to the bar.

* * *

Anwyll groaned when he woke up. He didn't remember much about what happened. All that he knew, was that he met some random guy and he started having drinks with him.

He can't remember anything else after that and what was that guy's name?

Anwyll rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and tried to get up but then he realized he couldn't.

"Ow." He hissed in a whisper. Why did he feel pain in his ass? And why is there something heavy on his chest?

Anwyll's eyes went wide.

Did he sleep with someone last night!?

He looked around the room to see that it's actually not his room. It had a lot of CD racks of all kinds and posters of heavy metal rock bands. And it was a bit cleaner than his own room, save for some of the sheet music, mixed with paperwork on the desk by the door.

He looked down at his chest to see that the same exact guy from last night was sleeping on his chest with his arms wrapped around his waist.

And they're both in the nude.

Anwyll felt frost appearing on his cheeks and a lot of emotions were buzzing inside him but it was mostly embarrassment and shock.

He wanted to scream, he wanted to run, he wanted to know who this guy is, he needs to know if he wore a condom.

'Oh Promares and god, please tell me he wore a condom at least.' Anwyll begged in his head.

The man moaned in his sleep and Anwyll tensed up.

The man got off him and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before looking down at Anwyll.

He didn't mind it at first but then he looked at Anwyll again with his eyes wide. "Oh my Promare!"

The man backed away and Anwyll stayed in place.

"I'm so sorry." The man apologized with a face full of guilt. "I didn't plan this, I swear. I don't remember much from last night."

"It's okay." Anwyll tried to reassure both of them. "I don't remember much either."

Anwyll sat up this time and he felt something in his ass. He looked down to see a used condom, sticking out of his entrance and he took it out.

'Oh thank god and the Promares that he wore a condom.'

"I'm really sorry." The man sighed and offered Anwyll a hand. "Can I make you breakfast and tea?"

"Sure." Anwyll accepted the help and walked with him to his kitchen. "I love tea."

* * *

"You didn't find him!?" Lucia asked in disbelief and looked at her text messages. "I told him you would be there."

"It's okay, Lucia." Anwyll reassured her and gave her a small smile. "I should apologize to him for not being there but maybe it's best if we meet another time."

"What do you mean?" Aina asked.

"I actually met someone at the bar and he was really nice to me." Anwyll starting twirling his grey strand.

"Who was it?" Lucia asked.

"I forgot to ask his name but I remember what he looks like and we did.... Um..."

"You guys did what?" Galo raised an eyebrow until he realized what Anwyll might be saying. "Wait, did you guys have sex!?"

Anwyll felt the blush coming back. "We were both drunk and things happened."

Aina covered her mouth to hide her gasp. "Oh my Promare!"

"Okay, what did this guy look like?" Lucia asked, cracking her knuckles like she wanted to fight someone.

Anwyll thought for a second before answering. "Well... He's strong, handsome, he had white hair with the sides shaved off..."

"And crimson eyes?" Lucia asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah." Anwyll nodded but then realized that she asked about his crimson eyes. "Wait, how did you...?"

"Hey guys!" Everyone turned to see Ignis Ex by the kitchen entrance. "There's a Noah McLing here who wants to see Aina and Lucia."

The wives went with the captain as well as Anwyll and everyone else. Once they reached the front entrance, Anwyll saw the man he was with last night but he looked really guilty about something.

This causes Anwyll's mouth to drop.

"Hey, Needy Noah!" Lucia greeted but then her tone went soft. "Hey, are you okay?"

The man-Needy Noah looked at the wives. "Hey Aina, Lucia. I was supposed to see that person, Anwyll was it? But I met someone else..."

"Who has hip-length black hair with a grey strand and rose gold eyes?" Lucia asked, with a knowing smirk.

Noah looked at her in surprise. "Yeah. How did you know?"

Lucia pointed to the left with the smirk still on her face. "Because you two met and didn't even know it."

Noah's eyes went wide and he looked over at Anwyll who was just as shocked as him.

"You're N-Noah McLing." Anwyll was able to say after a long second. "A.K.A DJ Needy Noah of Dancing Lights."

"You're Anwyll. Fashion designer and owner of the White Rose Boutique." Noah said after Anwyll said that.

The two sat in a silence that wasn't really awkward but it wasn't comfortable either. Until Anwyll broke the silence and started walking towards Noah. "How did you get your DJ name?"

"Well, my grandma Priscilla came up with it actually." Noah escorted Anwyll out the door and followed him. "Her and I were into music and she taught me a lot about it."

"Really!?"

Noah nodded. "Yeah. She was a singer at a bar and my grandpa fell in love with her at first sight."

"That's amazing." Anwyll complemented before him and Noah disappeared inside the White Rose Boutique.

Aina and Lucia gave proud smiles while everyone stood there, a little confused but at the same time they weren't.

"Okay, quick question." Galo warned the wives. "What just happened?"

"A fashion designer and a DJ went on a blind date and met without even knowing it and now, they're a couple." Lucia explained and turned to her wife with a bigger smile. "I think our work here is done."


	5. Three Children

Noah sat outside on a bench, waiting for some doctor to come and tell him that his husband is okay.

It's been years since him and Anwyll married and he's never been happier. And he felt like the luckiest man in the world when he found out Anwyll was pregnant the first time.

A month after they got married, they had Joshua who's a Frostish and looks just like Noah with his looks and crimson eyes but he has his mother's black hair. Anwyll wanted to name their boy after his father and Noah couldn't agree more since he thanked his old-man-in-law for helping his husband when he was a kid.

Then a year after Josh, came Priscilla who's a Burnish like her daddy but looks like her mother with her soft features and rose gold eyes but has her father's white hair. She was named after Noah's grandma who taught him how to play music and learn everything about it.

And today, Anwyll's giving birth to their third child.

"Dad?"

Noah looked down at his six-year-old son.

"Is mom gonna be okay?" Joshua asked, feeling really worried for his mother.

"Is mommy gonna leave us, daddy?" Priscilla asked, starting to cry.

"No, he's not gonna leave us." Noah brought his two children together and gave them a comforting hug. "He's tough and I just know that he'll make it."

"Really?" Priss asked her father who nodded.

"I believe he'll make it." Noah told them and brought them to a hug again.

After a few minutes, a male doctor came out and looked over at the McLing family. "Mr. Noah, Mr. Joshua and Miss. Priscilla McLing?"

"That's us." Priss ran over to the doctor and had concern as well as fear in her eyes. "Is our mommy okay?"

"He's perfectly fine, he's just tired after what happened." The doctor reassured and gave a wonderful smile to Noah. "And I'm happy to say that you know have a Frost Burn little girl in your family."

"It's a girl." Noah whispered and him and the kids went inside to see Anwyll, holding a bundle of pink blankets in his arms. "Snowflake?"

Anwyll looked up at them with tired eyes but managed to smile with some happy tears. "Come over and meet her everyone."

Noah, Joshua and Priscilla walked over and met the newborn female of the family. She looked like a combination of both Anwyll and Noah with white hair with black tips and eyes that go from rose gold to crimson.

"What are we gonna name her?" Noah asked his beloved, kissing his forehead.

Anwyll thought about it for a moment before looking to his other two children. "I was hoping maybe the kids could name the baby this time."

"Really mom!?" Josh and Priss's eyes lit up with honor.

"What do you think Noah?" Anwyll looked up at his husband with hopeful eyes.

Noah gave a smile and nodded to his older children. "I think you two deserve it."

"Awesome!" Josh and Priss cheered and then they turn their backs on their parents to talk about names.

After a minute of talk, Josh and Priss turned to their parents with huge smiles before turning to their baby sister.

"Destiny." They both said in unison.

"Destiny?" Anwyll looked down at his two children with wonder. "Why Destiny?"

"We like the name and we like her. That's why we want to give her that name." Priss told her mother with a smile.

"Do you guys like it?" Josh asked, hoping they would.

Anwyll and Noah gave them smiles before looking down at their new little girl with love and light. "Welcome to the family, Destiny."


	6. A Grateful Life

"And that's how it all went." Anwyll told his family and showed the pictures of when his babies were born, some of the school yearbooks and his and Noah's wedding photo. "I couldn't have asked for a better life."

"You wouldn't change a thing?" Junior asked, giving his godfather the picture of young Anwyll back.

Anwyll shook his head. "I wouldn't change a thing."

"You guys gave me my name." Destiny started to cry tears of joy. "That's so sweet of you two."

"We love ya baby sis, so of course." Priss told her before her and Josh came and hugged her.

"I haven't seen this in ages and it's even more special to see it again with all of you." Anwyll told his beloveds with a huge smile before putting his old things back in his time capsule.

"Thank you for telling us all about your story Uncle Anwyll." Trinity thanked her godfather with a smile of her own.

"What do you think your younger self would say if he saw all of us here right now?" Elaine asked with curiosity.

Anwyll thought about that for a moment before looking at them again. "Well, I think my younger self wouldn't have expected to meet a DJ he slept with before knowing his name. And he probably wouldn't have expected to see his two goddaughters liking each other and getting married."

Elaine leaned close to her wife, Trinity's shoulder.

"Not to mention, he wouldn't think that his eldest daughter would fall in love and marry his godson." Anwyll added, looking at little Anwyll and Priscilla. "But I would still be supportive no matter what because my love is strong."

"True." Junior nodded in agreement.

"Guys, we need to get going. Everyone else is gonna be here in a few minutes." Destiny told everyone while looking at her watch.

"Oh yes, the cookies should be done now." Anwyll told the kids before hearing a loud ringing from the kitchen. "And that should be the timer now."

"Let's get them out of the oven now." Priss told him and closed the time capsule for her mother before taking him to the stairs.

"Careful with me now." Anwyll warned her.

"I will." Priss promised and she carefully took her mother down the stairs with everyone following behind.

Once Anwyll was rolling again, he looked at all of his godchildren and his biological children with a huge smile. He's proud for how his life went and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

And to think that it all started with a dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it. I hope you guys liked it and I hope you have a great day or night everyone.
> 
> Today is actually November 15th, my birthday and I got this story done on my birthday. Pretty crazy, huh?


End file.
